


事出有因

by T_Tinker



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, top omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Tinker/pseuds/T_Tinker
Summary: Jäger打了个赌。现在他没机会后悔了。





	事出有因

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't forget your jacket, it's going to get wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308092) by [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru). 



> →【互攻】←
> 
> 这篇文章的部分桥段参考自上面提及的Don't forget your jacket, it's going to get wet。这也是我先翻译那篇文章并公开发布之后再发表本文的原因，即为了让中文读者能够了解我究竟参考了哪里，以此避嫌。汉译版的地址点进上面的原文链接可以找到。
> 
> （至于为什么现在才发，那是因为我写得太……慢……了……）

这起意外事件的的起因很是俗套：他喝醉了，然后打了个赌。这两件事中任意一项单独拿出来都容易引起麻烦，更不用说凑到一起了。

他今天一直觉得自己还没喝多，现在想来错得离谱。周末酒吧夜，几个干员聚在桌子旁边：Lesion提到医务室的门锁已经旧了，可以用铁丝捅开；Smoke开玩笑地提议趁天黑溜进去；Dokkaebi随口猜测Bandit已经溜进去过了，“想想去年三月份那次”；Alibi感到好奇，于是他们向她介绍了大致的来龙去脉。简而言之，那起事件始于Doc清点药品库存时发现少了两瓶可待因，结束于Bandit连续一个月负责打扫基地的厕所。

他们玩笑性质地就Bandit究竟有没有私自闯进过仓库进行了争论。Smoke假装严肃地猜测说Bandit的衣柜里有条秘密走道，他绘声绘色地描述这条暗道如何用昏暗白炽灯泡照明，灯泡的电线都裸露着，墙壁上涂着粗糙的灰泥；这条暗道通往——不是药品仓库——而是一个地下温室，种了三千亩品种优良的大麻。很明显他喝得有点多了。几个同样喝得不少的干员叽叽咕咕地笑起来，边笑还边打嗝。

话题之后切换如飞，却奇怪地一直没有离开过Bandit的衣柜。不知为啥他们开始打赌，赌Jäger有没有本事偷到Bandit的内裤。如果偷到了，Dokkaebi就穿她那套粉色毛绒连体睡衣来上班，Smoke则要裸体倒立绕靶场走一圈（Lesion：“我不是特别期待那个画面，但我会确保用手机录下来的”）。Jäger还记得Alibi相当严肃地对自己说了什么话，脱离语境而且很短，但他记不清究竟说了什么，她似乎是当时桌边唯一一个还算清醒的人。

……于是，现在，Jäger在Bandit的卧室里，站在衣柜门前，酒已经醒了一半。他的胃袋因不安而下坠。

卧室的主人随时都会回来——如果Bandit撞见自己在翻他的衣柜，他会有什么反应？当然，他可以撒谎说钳子坏了，想借一把，但他们都知道Bandit的钳子放在工具箱里，而工具箱放在床底下。

而且Bandit是个Omega，这让事情复杂了十倍。他对自己的同事绝对没有非分之想……也许想过那么一次两次……毕竟该名同事的气味相当好闻，他的衣服上说不定也残留着那种味道，但是话说回来！他Marius Streicher绝对不是，呃，偷内裤的变态。

虽然确实他是要偷内裤，这没错，但他不是变态。

……但说真的，假如换成是自己，看到某个Alpha打开Omega的私人衣柜，把内裤翻出来带走，他也会认为该名Alpha具有某种性方面的特殊癖好……

Jäger明白自己也可以就这么转身离开，不去管什么酒后打的赌。但他讨厌认输，由衷地讨厌。也许他早该吸取教训，明白这种偏执的好胜心会带来麻烦。

除了这个越想越傻气的赌以外，还有另一件事一直硌在脑子里。他终于想起了Alibi说的话，她说的是：“你很在意，对吧？”

“抱歉，Dom。”Jäger喃喃念叨衣柜主人的名字。

不完全是为了我自己，只这一次，来都来了，容我确认一下……你没有像上次那样，把可待因藏在衣柜里。

Bandit的衣柜内部略显杂乱。Jäger把成排挂着的外套拨开（当然没有什么秘密走道），狭小而昏暗的空间中，衣料摩擦着他的脸和胳膊。

他搜得很仔细，连团起来的袜子也逐只检查。上次Bandit就是把药瓶藏在袜子里的。

……结果到头来，衣柜里连半粒感冒药都没有。

Jäger松了口气。直起身时，他鼻尖蹭到了一件夹克。怀着做贼般的心虚感，Jäger抓起夹克的下摆，迅速地闻了第二下。不是错觉，夹克上面确实残留着Bandit的味道，尽管只有一丁点。

Bandit很喜欢这件夹克，在他们加入彩虹之前就经常穿。Jäger记得有一次自己喝多了，Bandit把他拖回家（这很少见，通常是他负责把Bandit拖回去），当时Bandit就穿着这件夹克。他威胁说如果Jäger敢吐在他身上，他就把他的衣服剥光，整个人倒挂在赫里福基地的门口。Jäger不太记得后来的事情了，好像自己到头来还是吐了。……那不是重点。

现在他已经确定Bandit至少没有把药藏在衣柜里，于是继续搜索衣柜的正当性也就消失了。

内裤就码在衣柜底部，看得出主人叠它们时不太上心。这些内裤颜色款式都大同小异，如果只是少了一条，并不容易被察觉。

他不是要拿来做什么奇怪的事，就只是……给Smoke他们看一眼，然后还回来。可以洗一遍再还回来。Bandit不会知道的。如果当事人一无所知，那他也就没有做实际意义上的坏事……大概？

Jäger一咬牙，随手拿起一条内裤，然后迅速甩上衣柜门，还被关门的声音吓了一跳。他深呼吸，往自己的胸口上猛拍了一把试图冷静下来，一只手还紧紧攥着Bandit的黑色内裤，好像能从中获得什么支撑似的。这画面在外人看来恐怕会有点滑稽，但他没心思去介意。

待心跳稍稍平复，Jäger转向门口。

他的心脏直接当机了。

Bandit正倚在门框上，饶有兴致地看着他。

“哇哦，我真是受宠若惊。”

Bandit绽放出一个微笑。这笑容异常平静，甚至可称温和。太过平静了，正因如此Jäger才格外恐慌：他了解眼前这个人。这人笑得越平静，脑子里转的念头只会越疯狂。

垂死挣扎地，Jäger问了一句：“我把东西放回去然后你能忘掉这件事放我走吗？”

“当然不行。”Bandit的笑容扩大了。他走向Jäger（一阵隐约的香气），“你擅自闯进我的卧室，然后想跟什么事都没发生一样调头就走？”

“……对不起？”

Jäger知道Bandit绝对没安好心，也绝对不可能只要求自己道个歉就完事。但确实是自己有错在先……不，更重要的是，Bandit完全可能会把这件事添油加醋，向他们认识的每一个人大肆宣扬。

“听起来真不诚恳。”Bandit故作沉吟，“总之，站着多累，先坐下吧。”

Jäger狐疑地在Bandit的床上坐下来，看着他蹲下身，拉开衣柜底部的抽屉，在里头一通乱翻，嘴里还哼着歌。从Jäger的角度，没法看清抽屉里放了些什么。他坐立不安了一会儿，直到Bandit回过头：“把手伸出来。”

Jäger迟疑了一下，但还是伸出了两只手。“怎么了？”

下一秒，他的双手被铐在了一起。

Jäger瞪着这双手铐。手铐内侧衬有软皮，显然是为了防止磨破皮肤。“啥？”

显然，Bandit对Jäger此刻的表情十分受用：“如你所见。”

Jäger脑内警铃大作，他站起身来：“没门，快给我打开，你这究竟是要干啥？”

Bandit好整以暇：“噢，闯进别人房间偷内裤的变态没资格提问。”

“听着，我只是打了一个赌——”

“换个说法，你想不想跟我睡？”

Jäger眨了眨眼。他瞪着Bandit，张开嘴，却没发出声音。他闻到他身上散发出的微妙香气，与夹克上的十分类似，只不过更强烈，更诱人，他开始口干舌燥。Bandit发情了吗？但没记错的话，他的发情期是……

“我亲爱的队友，”一只手突然捏住了Jäger的耳垂，打断了他的思绪。Bandit用拇指和食指揉捏他的耳廓，嗓音低沉柔和如丝绒，令人心跳加快，“你只要回答想或者不想就好。”

“想。”Jäger飞速答道。他来不及去掂量，只希望自己不要后悔。

Jäger在呜咽。

他太热了。快感让人全身发烫；两条腿变成了碎布丁，瘫软、颤抖，被体内的热度融化。他已经无法正常思考了，可Bandit一点也没有放过他的意思。他湿热的口腔紧紧攫住他，手指若即若离地爱抚，还有那恶魔般的舌头：Jäger能感觉到Bandit是如何舔舐浮起的血管，如何用舌尖轻扣顶端，还有他玩弄眼部的那种方式，简直就是邪恶的，Jäger怀疑在某种宗教里这会让人下地狱，而且真要下的话他绝对要拉上Bandit一起。

他现在是斜倚床头的姿势，双手吊在头顶，两腿大敞着，而Bandit伏在自己腿间。他能感觉到他灼热的呼吸扑打在自己胯下，感觉到胡茬蹭上皮肤。这个混蛋犹如一名技艺精湛的乐手，而他就是他的小提琴——他清楚要怎样去演奏他，怎样让他战栗、呻吟或尖叫。他肆无忌惮地玩弄着Jäger，引导他逼近顶峰，再毫不留情地把他拉下来，让他轮流体验天堂和地狱。Jäger数不清自己吐出了多少短促的咒骂，多少破碎的哀求，他的大脑里几乎想不到别的东西，除了Bandit魔鬼般的口腔。朦胧间，他看到Bandit抬着眼，赤裸裸地凝视着自己，用眼睛品味着他的每一个反应。他们目光相接，然后Bandit猛地一吸，Jäger大叫着把脑袋向后砸到枕头上，胸膛止不住地起伏。他感到Bandit圈着自己的嘴唇抿出了一个笑。

终于被放开的时候，Jäger还没有高潮。Bandit覆着薄茧的拇指拭过他的眼角——他这才注意到自己的眼眶里不知何时充满了眼泪。他用力眨眼，视野清晰了起来；衣冠尚且整洁的Bandit坐在他面前，舔舐着拇指，一副回味的神态。

察觉到他的视线，Bandit冲他微微一笑：“你哭起来真性感。”

“操你的，Dom。”

“我们不是正在操吗？”

Jäger恼火地喷了口气，下决心不再说话，不想给对方任何口头上占便宜的机会。Bandit倒是一派轻松地开始脱衣服，毫不避讳他（当然了）。

Bandit体格瘦削但结实，纹身遍布躯干和双臂，间或有伤疤。Jäger忍不住盯着他看。他们早就见过对方光着身子不止一次，他本不该被如此吸引的。但Bandit……Bandit绝对是故意的。

正常人根本不会那样脱衣服，那样把肢体舒展、紧绷，让肌肉线条波浪般起伏流动——是的，Bandit知道他在看自己，他是在向他展示自己的身体。

当某个细节映入眼中时，Jäger深呼吸让自己冷静，然后用微弱的声音问出来：“……你什么时候打的乳钉？”

“噢。”Bandit笑得意味深长，他捏起自己一侧的乳首，展示那闪耀着金属光泽的装饰物。“你喜欢这个？”

“……”Jäger想要挪开眼，可视线却像是被钉在了上面。说真的他喜欢，他想碰，想用手捏，想用牙咬，想含在舌尖吮吸。但他的手被吊在头顶，什么也做不了，而且事实上，他什么也做不了的这个状态显然让Bandit格外乐在其中。

这游刃有余的混蛋跨坐到Jäger的腿上，并且上帝啊，Bandit两腿之间已然湿泞不堪，在他的大腿上留下了一片湿滑的痕迹。Jäger感到自己的阴茎又抽动了一下，他已经不可能硬得更厉害了。

“你想要我对吗？”

Bandit垂头凝视他的双眼，语调嘲弄，却带着诱人的暗示。Jäger固执地抿着嘴不吭声。保持着与Jäger四目相对的状态，Bandit一手握住自己的勃起，然后稍稍抬起身来，把另一只手探进自己两腿之间。他就这么跨在Jäger的腿上，开始用手指操自己。

眼前的景象实在火辣，何况Bandit毫无遮掩的意图——恰恰相反，他是在表演给他看：饱含情欲的双眼，微启的嘴唇，扭动的腰胯，还有埋在身体里的手指——Jäger无意识地挣动双手，腰部向上顶，他硬得发疼，他想要Bandit握住他，想要用阴茎蹭一蹭Bandit，但每一次尝试都只能触碰短短的那么一下，不仅无助于缓解焦灼，反而让欲望燃烧的更加热烈。他在脑海里叫嚣着，但出于某种孩子气的倔强却依旧抿着嘴，不肯发出声音。

过了许久，但或许只有几分钟，Bandit把手抽了出来。他的手指沾满黏滑的液体，散发着Omega的甜美气味，让Jäger闻得舌根发痒。

“你喜欢我的味道，对吗？”

Bandit把沾满自己黏液的手指轻轻点在Jäger的嘴唇上。那气味如此诱人，Jäger下意识地张开嘴，含住他的指尖——然后令人措手不及地，Bandit直接把手塞进了他的嘴里。太多、太浓了，受到Omega滋味的诱惑，Jäger下意识地吮吸起口中的手指，舌头从指尖缠绕到指根。他听到Bandit轻声骂了一句，尽管短暂，但意识到对方并不那么游刃有余，Jäger仍然模糊地感到快慰。下一秒，Bandit对他露出了坏笑：“真热情。你有没有想着我自慰过？”

Jäger感觉自己的脸烧了起来，他含着Bandit的手指摇摇脑袋，表示否认。

“你有没有幻想过我骑到你的脸上，嗯？”Bandit没有理会他的回应，懒洋洋地搓弄他的舌头，“有没有想象过自己用舌头操得我尖叫？你想过吗，小变态？”

Bandit描述的画面灌进了Jäger脑子里，让他的阴茎又是猛地一弹。他往Bandit手指上咬了一口，对这个污蔑性的称呼表示抗议，可对方根本不为所动，手指继续在他的口腔里大肆翻搅，甚至按向喉咙深处，几乎要把他噎到。他的呼吸困难起来，但缺氧却又让身体更加兴奋。

Bandit终于把手抽出来时，Jäger一时间喘得停不下来。他看着Bandit把滴着自己唾液的手再一次伸进腿间，这个画面让他用力咽了口唾沫。

“你好像挺享受的，”Bandit喘息着，面带微笑，一边打开自己，一边用另一只手握住Jäger的阴茎，食指往冒着前液的顶端扣了扣，“你是不是希望我接下来会骑上去？”

尽管没有出声，Jäger还是知道自己的神情一定是泄露了某种渴望，因为Bandit的笑容变得狡黠起来。“可是，那就太便宜你了，对吧？”

Jäger想要警惕起来，思绪却被阴茎顶端湿润的触感打断——Bandit又一次含住了他，施展出那种让人咬牙切齿的技巧，几乎是得心应手地，慢慢把他逼疯。Jäger开始想要放弃，把自己彻底交给Bandit，毕竟他的大脑已经没有余裕去思考了。

于是，当裹着黏液的手指推进后庭时，有那么几秒钟，他没有意识到发生了什么。然后他理解了，仿佛被闪电击中。Bandit正在打开他的身体，并且中途没有去取过润滑剂；他用的是自己Omega的体腔分泌的液体。

Jäger全身上下都因为这个事实而兴奋到了极点：阴茎（在对方口中）跳动，血液冲击耳膜，皮肤滚烫，呼吸困难，每一寸皮肤的触觉仿佛都敏感了一倍。基于残留的理智，Jäger试图躲开Bandit的手指，可他的阴茎还被对方含在口中，进退两难。“操。”自暴自弃地，他放弃了挣扎，转而放松身体，去适应Bandit的手指。察觉到这一点，Bandit低低地笑了，那笑声轻得几乎听不见，但Jäger能感觉到他喉头的颤动。

Bandit的动作相当耐心，称得上是温柔。他一边含着Jäger，一边用手指在他身体里慢慢地转动、屈伸。快感和被撑开的感觉一同存在，太过陌生，让人无所适从，他尽量把注意力集中在Bandit的口腔上，不去理会那怪异的触感。

直到突然，当Bandit的手指滑过某一点时，他呜咽了起来：那感觉就像一脚踩空，又像是失禁，两腿一瞬间就酥了，身体仿佛飘在云端。感受着手指在体内屈伸，Jäger觉得理智也正一步一步地被Bandit的手指和口腔摧毁殆尽。出于寻求快感的本能，他弓起背，双腿扭动着，索求更多接触，无意间又把自己的阴茎更多地送进了对方的口中。Bandit用鼻子发出愉悦的轻哼，像是对Jäger的反应十分满意。

过去不知多久，Bandit撤开了。Jäger的阴茎被晾在空气里，唾液顺着柱身往下淌，后穴无意识地收缩着；他偏过头看向Bandit，心里有了预感，甚至自觉把腿分开了一些。Bandit微笑了，把他的腰抬起来，然后Jäger感觉到某种东西抵住了穴口。“你知道Omega可以有多重高潮吗？”

“怎么……？”

“也就是说，我可以射在你的身体里，不止一次。”

Bandit的阴茎顶了进来；很慢，很挤，但得益于先前的准备，并不让人痛苦；恰恰相反，这滋味陌生却美妙。Jäger抬腿夹住Bandit的腰迎接这磨人的入侵，他听见Bandit粗重的喘息，听见他伏在自己耳边低语，热气呵在耳畔：“我会把你填满，一次又一次地射进去，满到溢出来，就算你夹紧屁股，也会有我的精液流出来。”这话语让Jäger的脸和下腹都涌起了热流。Bandit把阴茎抽出，再用力顶回来，顶出一声哀叫，“你喜欢这样对吗？我能感觉到你在吸我，一下一下的，你就这么想被我射在里面吗？”

身体一次又一次地被推向床头，每一次撞击带来的快感似乎都比上一次更强烈。与快感同样鲜明的是Bandit本身，他的肢体、他的肌肤、他的气味，他伏在自己肩头发出喘息，他吐出热气扑打在他的耳廓，他的话语和隐忍的呻吟，所有的一切，连同快感一起把他压倒，又充满了他。

在快感中颠簸的某个瞬间，Jäger突然意识到了，无比清晰：他确实想要Bandit。如果现在拥抱着自己的人不是Bandit，他不会产生如此压倒性的快感，不会如此满足，同时又迫切地想要更多。他想要触碰这个人，他的脸、他的手臂、他的胸膛，他想要抚摸、抓挠、揉捏，想要紧紧地抱住，感受他的每一寸肌肤……可他的双臂仍然吊在头顶，已经开始发酸发麻。

“放开我……” Jäger不确定自己吐出的究竟是不是清晰的音节，“让我碰你，嗯啊——我想抱住你，拜托……”

肢体的律动停下了。Jäger感觉到Bandit退了出去；覆有薄茧的拇指拭去他的眼角的泪。Jäger用力眨了眨眼，视野清晰起来。他看到Bandit用一种复杂的眼神注视着自己，那眼神几乎显得……柔软，他不知道该如何描述，混合着无措、愧疚乃至畏怯，以及最主要的——虽然这么说很肉麻——爱怜。

Bandit注视了他几秒，然后像是屈服了似的，探过身来打开他的手铐。Jäger把手臂猛地放下来，搁到床上。血液回流到麻木的肢体中，带来阵阵刺痒，很不好受。Jäger默不作声地活动着手腕，一时间不知道应该说或者做什么。与此同时，Bandit仅仅是垂下双眼，温柔地抚摸Jäger的胸膛和腹部，等待他恢复过来。这一点也不像他。空气中弥漫着一种近乎温柔的沉默，双方都知道它不会持久。

此时此刻，Jäger发现自己的内心正被好几种不同的感情塞满。他想要把这些感情全数吐露，但最终，他选择——至少暂时——只说出其中一部分。非常鲜明，但并非最沉重的那一部分。“我讨厌你。”

Bandit笑了一下。现在是他平时的那种笑了，Jäger非常熟悉。“我知道。”

手臂的力气基本上恢复了，Jäger试着把手握成拳，又松开：状态尚可。“所以，你知道这种时候最棒的是什么吗？”

Bandit挑起眉毛，似乎察觉到有哪里不对：“你——”

Jäger猛地抱住Bandit，再一翻身将他压倒在床上。受害者吃惊地发出咒骂，Jäger没给他反应过来的机会，抬起他的一条腿，往两腿之间干进去。

Bandit的咒骂半途就变成了呻吟。他迅速又热烈地回应了Jäger：双手环过他的脖子，腿缠到他的腰上，然后他们唇舌相接。Jäger发出满足的叹息；满足感一部分是因为报复得逞，但更多来源于感官上的纯粹快慰。他想要的就是这个：亲密无间地拥抱Bandit，吻他、触摸他、品尝他，感受他的一切，还有最重要的：干他。硬挺仿佛埋在一片绵密湿热的沼泽中，Jäger试探性地晃了一下腰，Bandit立刻叫出了声来，手指在他背上狠狠地挠了一把；他包裹着他抽搐的感觉让人上瘾。

Bandit再没说出过一句完整的话。每当他试图咒骂或者抗议，嘴里冒出的句子总会被Jäger捣得七零八落。Jäger一边顶他，一边亲吻他的脖颈，一寸寸向下，舔食皮肤表面的薄汗。Bandit迎合着他的节奏律动着，他的表情迷失在快感之中，却又模糊地显得有点恼火，双手紧紧攀着Jäger的脊背，用力得仿佛指尖都要陷进肌肤里。

金属饰钉装点在绘满纹身的胸膛上，随着每一次喘息而起伏。Jäger用手指轻抚这样式简洁的饰物，然后俯下身，将乳首连同乳钉一同含住。顿时，Bandit全身都剧烈地战栗了起来，他的眼神、他的声音都像是融化了——第一次，在这张床上，他服软了。Jäger用舌尖绕着乳首打了个旋，然后用力一吮，Bandit咒骂着射了出来，带着微弱的哭腔。这不会是他今晚的最后一次。

一旦稍有余裕，Bandit总会试图夺取主动权。双方谁也不让谁，Bandit是性格使然，Jäger则是出于某种报复心。这种争斗有时会发展成货真价实的扭打，但当事人往往打到一半就又干了起来。若是有人从外部瞥见他们，恐怕会对一种叫作“阴茎骨折”的伤情发生的可能性之高感到忧虑。

从头到尾他们换了不止一个姿势，而Bandit射了一次又一次，有时在他自己的掌控之下，有时则完全相反。至少他看起来都乐在其中。

当生殖器开始成结时，Jäger想要退出去，可Bandit的内壁却突然绞紧，让他差点就这么射了出来。Jäger轻声咒骂，而Bandit露出了得意的微笑。他将嘴唇凑到他的耳畔，凌乱的呼吸扑打在他的耳廓上：“宝贝儿，没事的，”他含住了Jäger的耳垂，嗓音低沉而甜蜜，“我想要你在我体内成结。”

这句话在Jäger的大脑中引起了震动。他抬起身来，看向Bandit的双眼：与他对视的这双蜂蜜色的眼睛饱含情欲，但除了情欲以外，还有一种更隐秘的东西，在平日不会显露的底部昏暗地燃烧。Jäger凝视着这双眼睛，然后沉下腰，把自己更深地埋进Bandit体内；看到对方的表情因快感而扭曲，他心里滋生出一种陌生的满足。他分出一只手，把Bandit滴漏着前液的阴茎握住——它在他手里跳了一下——然后就着前液的润滑，从根部到顶端来回捋动。Bandit毫不掩饰自己有多享受（他从不掩饰这个），放肆地大声呻吟。随着Jäger手指滑动的速度加快，他的呻吟声变得越发急切，胸膛剧烈地起伏，双臂死死地缠绕着Jäger的身体，就像溺水的人抱住一根浮木，内壁则紧紧绞着Jäger的阴茎，一下一下地抽动着。Jäger也渐渐越来越难以自持，他们紧贴彼此，浅浅地律动着，遵从着本能，直到突然，Bandit猛地向后弓起脖颈，发出嘶哑的尖叫，包裹着Jäger的下半身爆发出一阵剧烈的抽搐——于是Jäger也低吟着到达了高潮，射进了Bandit的身体里；而射精时阴茎的搏动让Bandit此时极端敏感的身体直接又高潮了一次，内壁疯狂抽动，压榨着Jäger的阴茎，像是要吮净他的最后一滴。

高潮的余韵持续了一段时间。Jäger头昏眼花，不住地喘息，好一会儿嘴里才冒出一声“操”。他已经很多年没有经历过这样强烈的高潮了，连腰和大腿根都在不住地颤抖，有那么一会儿，他甚至觉得自己的灵魂都没有完全附着在肉体上，而是要飘走了。血液将愉悦感泵向全身，一股暖意从腹部涌起。这种暖意让Jäger突然想要拥抱Bandit，把脸埋进他的颈窝，懒洋洋地与他接吻。这种渴望一冒出来，就忽然强烈得让人无法忍受。他克制住自己。Bandit似乎还在恍惚，Jäger鬼使神差地抬起手，用拇指揩了一下对方潮湿的眼角，然后伸出舌头舔了舔。

“咸的。”看到Bandit意外的眼神，他如实说道。

“这话能排上我听过的最烂的事后发言榜单了。”Bandit似乎回过神来了，翻了个白眼。

他们身上和脸上都黏糊糊的，肢体还保持着接近于搂抱的状态。Jäger出于私心不想把Bandit放开，就这么继续搂着他；而Bandit要么是没察觉到，要么就是对此没有意见。Jäger注意到Bandit的头发里也有精液，对他们究竟是怎么把那个搞上去的感到困惑。

“所以？”Bandit哑着嗓子问他。

“所以什么？”

“你肯定不是来拿我的内裤的。至少不是为了那种目的。我是说，如果你有什么不可告人的癖好，我肯定早就知道了。你说你是打了个什么赌来着？”他看起来是真心感到好奇。

Jäger消化了一下这句话，谴责地看着Bandit。“所以你明知实情，却还是利用我的自尊心和愧疚感要挟我。”还津津有味地管我叫小变态。他突然有点脸红。

“是你先给我把柄的。”Bandit似乎看穿了Jäger脸红的原因，露出一个蔫坏的笑容。“——可是话说回来，你花了挺长时间。你还干了什么？该不会真的被我的魅力冲昏头脑了吧？”他是在开玩笑。

Jäger突然觉得自己的舌头被粘住了。他挣开Bandit的怀抱，弯腰去捡拾散落在床边的衣物。用这种方式逃避话题实在是拙劣，但他想不出更好的做法。Bandit的牛仔裤和他的那条样式相仿，堆在一起难以区分。Jäger拎起其中一条，发现裤子口袋里有个小小的瓶子。一个喷雾瓶。Jäger看到瓶身上的标签，睁大了眼睛。

“Dom……我记得今天不是你的发情期对吧？”

“提前了。”Bandit的表情漫不经心。

Jäger回头把自己找到的小瓶抛给Bandit。Bandit一把接住，看清楚了这是什么东西，骂了一声。

根据瓶身上的标签，里头存放的是模拟Omega发情期气味的试验品。

Jäger直直地望着Bandit，要求他给出解释。Bandit回避着他的眼神。他现在显得心烦意乱，而且罕见地……拘谨。两人在沉默中僵持，Jäger固执的凝视很明显让Bandit越来越不爽了。

“妈的。”他还是开口了，一副自暴自弃的样子，“因为——说真的，对于你，我有时候特别不爽。我是说，你回忆一下，每一次我们一起出去喝酒的时候——确实就是每一次——都会有人跑来跟你搭讪，而你根本意识不到，还跟个白痴一样，以为他们是真对你的工作感兴趣，或者确实遇到过和你长得很像的人，就那一类的鬼话。想想就让人火大。我是说，虽然你不自知，但你是真的很他妈可爱。”他说这句话时的表情仿佛在被迫承认自己做了某件可耻之事。“对，我就是想睡你。一直都想。……虽然我没有想到你今晚会跑到我房间来。”

当听到Bandit承认自己对他有吸引力时，Jäger感觉心里像是涌出了泡泡。一个接一个，浮到顶端，再轻快地破裂开来。那是一种飘飘然的感觉。短暂的沉默，然后Jäger迟疑着回答：

“……其实你没必要那样做。”

说出口以后，他又开始脸红了。面对Bandit微妙的眼神，Jäger鼓起勇气，一不做二不休地一口气说了出来：“无论是那个喷雾，还是要挟我之类的，都没必要……说真的，其实，”他的舌头绊了一下，“你只要来找我就行了。”尽管今晚之前他并不知道这一点。不完全知道。

Bandit清了清嗓子。“回到之前的话题。你来我房间究竟是想做什么来着？”

不知为何，现在Jäger对于说出实情没有那么不安了。“我应该道歉的。你记得可待因的事吗？”

“噢。”Bandit立刻就懂了。一时间，他似乎想要在Jäger面前摔上一扇看不见的门。但最后他仅仅是摇摇头，垂下了眼睛。“别为我担心，没必要。”

“我倒希望可以。”Jäger下意识地喃喃，不确定Bandit是否能听见，不确定自己是否希望他听见。他们的眼神在互相躲闪了；但同时却又互相探寻。苦涩、真挚、愧疚以及某种怪异的亲密一同酝酿在空气里。氛围变得相当微妙，尤其是考虑到其实谁也没有把话题带到更进一步的领域。

Bandit很快故作轻松地打破了这种气氛：“我听说性作为替代疗法很不错。”他也打断了其中酝酿的东西，不论那是什么。

Jäger隐约感到怅然若失，但更多是松了口气。他玩闹性质地在Bandit的胳膊上捶了一下：“你就那么欲求不满吗？”

Bandit突然又露出坏笑：“为什么不让我正经干你一次？我看你之前挺享受的。”

噢。Jäger发现自己竟然在认真地思考这个选择。

Bandit也发现了。

……

那天晚上他们是偎依着入睡的。两人都很难说清楚自己为什么要这样做。


End file.
